Team FNKS: Magical Girls on a Rampage!
by Equile
Summary: Three Youkai BFFs, tag along a goddess, on a quest to keep(?) peace and stability in all of Remnant. The results are unlikely.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or RWBY characters and everything else related to the two.

* * *

><p>***** Prologue *****<p>

* * *

><p>?: Hello and welcome to Beacon! I'm Flandre Scarlet. Leader of Team FNKS, or read as Team Phoenix! Not to be mistaken for a certain immortal living in a bamboo forest and can manipulate fire but... Mokou-nii-cha~n! Haa~! Now that it's out of my system, I would like to introduce all of you to my teammates. There's Nue Houjuu, Koishi Komeiji and here with us today, Suwako Moriya!<p>

Suwako: Sup' Non-believers! Curse be upon you all.

Flandre: Suwako-chan-

Suwako: Suwako-sama. It's Suwako-sama

Flandre: Yes, yes. Whatever Froggy. Aren't you excited in becoming one of Remnant's keeper of peace and order?

Suwako: Peace? And... Order? You? Plus the other two? Together with me? If there's a way to bury this planet in it's own dirt, then yes, I'd say I'm raring to see this planet be at peace... Permanently.

Flandre: Ah... Haha!

Suwako: I'm serious though.

Flandre: Oh. Well *clears throat*, moving on. How about we talk about weapons? Yes? Have you created a weapon to fight monsters and other things that threatens the world?

Suwako: Oh, I really haven't thought about that.

Flandre: I'm really excited to use my new and improved Laevateinn v.2.0! It's meaner, leaner and outright-!

Suwako: O~K! Save all that excitement for next time.

Flandre: But-!

Suwako: No.

Flandre: Uu~! Ok then.

Suwako: That looks really bad ass though, I'll give you that.

Flandre: Thank you! I spent a lot of time making onee-sama make this for me. I mean, I asked onee-sama if she could 'help me' make this. Tee-hee!

Suwako: Ri~ght.

Flandre: So how about you? What's your concept of a suitable weapon for combat? Both for gun and meelee of course since it's a thing here, y'know?

Suwako: I'm not really sure. I could ask Sanae-chan for a few ideas.

Flandre: Hmm... Leaving it to the young generation. I would like to say it looses the idea of a weapon being significant to it's meister but what's more important for us right now is the presentation. The audience loves how you present something. Just what I would expect from Froggy-chan!

Suwako: Suwako-sama. *sigh!* Look, I'm still older than you.

Flandre: Hmm... Once your age exceeded 100 years, does it still really matter who's older?

Suwako: I'm not really sure but you make a good point.

Flandre: Well then-

Suwako: Wait! I wanted to ask something.

Flandre: Ok Froggy-chan! What is it?

Suwako: (murmurring some words. most are probably profane) Where's the other two by the way? Nue and Koishi.

Flandre: Oh, probably somewhere out there. Probably.

Suwako: ...

Flandre: Probably... Slacking around... Somewhere.

Suwako: OK.

Flandre: So, Froggy-chan. What do you expect of our upcoming adventures as Team FNKS?

Suwako: I think it's going to be great! With all the blood splattered all over the place, and that's just you by the way. Plus add a youkai to bring mental and emotional breakdown followed by another youkai to further damage your brain by concealing the original nature of things, not a dull moment in Remnant, I say.

Flandre: I see sarcasm flooding all over the place.

Suwako: No, no, no. It's really going to be great. For me that is. While the three of you do your thing to help preserve peace (probably), I'm going to take faith from everyone in exchange for miracles and whatnot. Like, what's their source of energy here? Dust? Like providing them lots of Dust!

Flandre: Better get a bigger compartment for your vacuum cleaners. Thing are gonna get pretty... Dusty. Heh heh heh! Get it? Lots of Dust? Things are gonna get dusty? No? Ok, our writer is doing a poor job.

Suwako: I have another question.

Flandre: Let's hear it caller no. 2!

Suwako: What?

Flandre: Nevermind.

Suwako: So, why am I in this team? I kinda saw the three of you being together in this, but me included is a bit out of the blue.

Flandre: I say first of all-

Suwako: Not including me as an extra stage boss, of course.

Flandre: Ah, dang! You beat me into it!

Suwako: I knew it was coming.

Flandre: Ok, so I'd say same height? Pretty much right?

Suwako: Yeah I'll take it.

Flandre: Also, you complete Team FNKS being the 'S' in the group.

Suwako: You can take Mokou and still complete the team name.

Flandre: How's that possible?

Suwako: You can switch places. Like She'll be the F, which stands for Fujiwara, and you can be S, which stands for Scarlet. See? Team FNKS. It is also the very possible choice as Mokou seems to have a thing for taking care of psychos like you.

Flandre: But if we're going to make it that way then everyone will think Mokou is the team leader!

Suwako: Well, duh? Team Phoenix? It perfectly fits.

Flandre: But I wanna be leader!

Suwako: Alright, it's fine the way it is. We're here already.

Flandre: Suwako-chan is really mean.

Suwako: Ok, I'm really sorry. Should we end this right now?

Flandre: Oh right! This ends our introduction for Team FNKS. This is Flandre Scarlet-

Suwako: And I'm Suwako!

Both: We hope to see you again soon!


	2. Episode 01

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or RWBY characters and everything else related to the two.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 01

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>?: A young girl walks in front of her closet, half-determined and half-hesitant. She knows this is something that she needs to do, but in her heart, she's thinking 'Am I ready? Do I have what it takes to be a huntress?'. Though these thoughts occupy the back of her mind, she holds the handle of the closet and opens the door. She pulls out a red cape with a hood and wears them. Her face suddenly hardens. The hesitation in her heart fades. As she looks up with determination, the dark, gloomy atmosphere of the room was suddenly engulfed with the light coming from her! She turns around with a bright smile and her heart racing with excitement. As she takes a step forward, she says in her mind,<p>

'WERE GONNA WRECK THIS PLACE! WHOOOO!'

(Sweet rock guitar solo playing on the background ended with a drum roll and crashing cymbals)

Flandre: Stop it, Koishi. You're giving them the wrong idea.

Koishi: Ah, but you really look like you're out to kill.

Flandre: But I am! Look! I even have this cool cape.

Koishi: About that, why do you have a cape?

Flandre: I can move better in these under the sun than holding a parasol when fighting.

Koishi: Hmm... I think they're pretty much the same.

Flandre: No. This is much better.

Koishi: Ruby had the cape first.

Flandre: Hey!

Koishi: We're here to hunt monsters.

Flandre: That's right!

Koishi: Then I guess you're all set.

Flandre: R-really?!

Koishi: Yup! You even have a pair of lace gloves, Black boots with metal platings and iron spikes below, and a utility bag. You're not wearing your usual cap but that's fine, since you still have that cute ribbon. Some nice black and red gothic dress with white short sleeves and a black skirt with red linings. Black lace stockings with rose and thorn motif. You're good to go!

Flandre: Y-you like it?

Koishi: I like it. It's overkill.

Flandre: Ooh, Koishi! That's why I love you! (Hugs Koishi tightly) Say, you love me too, right?

Koishi: (Does not seem to hear anything. Hums gently while staring off into the distance)

Flandre: Hey. Koishi.

Koishi: Huh? Oh, right. Of course I love you too, Flan-chan.

Flandre: Really?

Koishi: Hmm? (Tilts her head and smiles innocently)

Flandre: ... *Groans* It's a lost cause. Just innocent love.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 02

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Koishi: So how's it going with your new weapon?<p>

Flandre: Oh, it's great! Here look!

Koishi: Duals guns. I like how smooth they look with those lines that are engraved on them.

Flandre: Yep! And when I activate it, the lines will glow a fiery light! The firing range isn't that far as they're combat shotgun models. But these babies doesn't need to be pumped before firing. Also, the convinience of unlimited ammo!

Koishi: They look like hand guns to me rather than shotguns because they are thinner although the barrel is a bit longer than that of a hand gun but not as long as a shot gun.

Flandre: Another ingenuity of my new Laevateinn v.2.0! They are easier to carry! Also, if you hold it on the base of the barrel, it will turn into this! (Fiery blades shoot out of the barrels)

Koishi: Light-sabers!

Flandre: Er, well, not exactly light sabers but yes they do resemble a light-saber. It's just a shorter version of my laevateinn actually. Katana model for easier slashing and hacking things! Or Grims. But mostly things. Like chairs... Or fruits.

Koishi: So these fiery lasers shoot out of tip of the guns and they turn into blades. These blades are... Dust?

Flandre: Nope! Good'ol Laevateinn flames!

Koishi: That's cheating.

Flandre: No, it's not. Everythings fair in a war. Try kicking an enemy general between the legs and you'll be a hero.

Koishi: What if the general is a woman?

Flandre: I do believe I'd still get the same result.

Koishi: Fair enough.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 03

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Flandre: So, what weapon did you make Koishi-chan?<p>

Koishi: Me? Oh, I have a rose whip! Like a whip-with-thorns kind of whip.

Flandre: Ooh! What does it do?

Koishi: I can lash my enemies with it.

Flandre: Uh, yeah. Sorry wrong question. How about it's Gun form?

Koishi: Gun form? It doesn't have one.

Flandre: Well, it should have one.

Koishi: But it has a fair reach. I guess it's fine the way it is.

Flandre: Um, can't you remake it? For the sake of 'everyone needs to have a meelee changing to gun type of weapon' kind of thing?

Koishi: Hmm... Can't I just shoot them down with my bullets?

Flandre: No, you can't.

Koishi: But why?

Flandre: Because, that's the rule here.

Koishi: But you used your Laevateinn instead of dust! Why can you be unfair and I can't?

Flandre: Wha-! No! I, uh...

Koishi: Well?

Flandre: *Scoffs*

Koishi: Then it's decided! I'm keeping the whip the way it is!

Flandre: Fine! No magic bullets though.

Koishi: 'Ka~y!

Flandre: So you'll just whip your enemies?

Koishi: Yep! I'll whip and whip and whip and whip... (and it goes on while she whips the floor)

Flandre: Yeah, okay. I get it.

Koishi: (still going)

Flandre: Koishi, stop. I get it already.

Koishi: (still going)

Flandre: Koishi, please... *flinches* Stop it already.

Koishi: (doesn't seem to be stopping anytime now)

Flandre: Koishi... *breathing heavily* Stop... Ah! I can't stop it anymore! Hit 'em! Hit 'em more and more!

Koishi: (chu! chu!)

Flandre: Ahahahahahaha! That's it! Show them no mercy! Don't stop even if they are begging on the ground! Plunge them to the deepest pits of despair! (Shrieks then laughs maniacally)

Suwako: What's going on with you two?

* * *

><p>Hi! First of all thank you for reading this chapter...<p>

Really took me long time to post it since my imagination is limited... :P

Let's see, I thought of Team FNKS after I have written the Prologue of the story so yeah... Thinking of a team name took me a lot of time...

Originally, I planned it to be Team SNKS (Sunkiss = Scarlet, Nue, Koishi, Suwako)...

Good thing I run a search for it's meaning... It's... Not the nicest word to use apparently... D:

Anywayz, for all of you I am not new here... I lurked here longer before I started to post my first work...

Though I am not really fond of leaving reviews or comments... Since I really have nothing to advise either...

Lastly, as I wrote earlier, I am currently running out of idea what to write in this fic (like it was 2 months late when I originally planned to post it)...

I already wrote a few chapters ahead but... Hmmm... Updates might slow down (heads up everyone!)...

So yeah... Stay safe everyone!


	3. Episode 02

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or RWBY characters and everything else related to the two.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 01

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Flandre: We're going on a hunt!<p>

Koishi: We're going to hunt!

Nue: ... Ri~ght.

Koishi: Nue-chan is here!

Nue: Y-yeah. But I'm fine on my own.

Flandre: Oh, don't be like that (toothy grin).

Koishi: Weapon check! (said in the highest pitch possible)

Flandre: Laevateinn v.2.0, check!

Nue: Giant fork!

Koishi: Rose whip, check!

Suwako: Iron rings!

Flandre: Wait. So except for me, everyone doesn't really have a changing weapon.

Koishi: Yep!

Nue: I'm not really interested in those kind of stuff.

Suwako: I throw these things and I can still use them as meelee weapon.

Flandre: You girls are bringing me down.

Koishi: Aw! That's alright. Cheer up Flan-chan!

Flandre: No, it's not alright.

Suwako: But it is alright. You will be the coolest in the team! Don't you like that?

Flandre: If all I wanted was to become popular then I should've just practiced singing and dancing while doing stunts and a headstand.

Nue: *snicker* That would've looked stupid. Sorry, I really need to say this. I don't think you'll become popular by singing and dancing while doing a head stand. You'll

just look stupid.

Flandre: It's just an exaggerated example.

Suwako: Who cares about what weapons we are using? As long as we can-

Flandre: I care! The people care! We want you to have cool weapons!

Suwako: Nah! Not gonna happen.

Flandre: Uu! You're cruel.

Koishi: My weapon's pretty cool.

Nue: I nominate Koishi's Rose whip to be cool!

Suwako: I close the nomination for the position of cool weapons!

Koishi: I second the motion!

Suwako: I now open the voting for the cool weapons! Those in favor of Koishi's Rose whip say 'Aye!'

Koishi: Aye!

Nue: Aye!

Flandre: *sigh!*

Suwako: Aye! The voting for cool weapons is now closed!

Flandre: Ganging up on me, huh? I'm gonna tell Shiki-chan. I'm gonna report you all!

Suwako: Now don't be like that. We're just having a little fun!

Koishi: We'll think of something. So don't worry. This is only temporary. We'll (probably) change them after some time.

Flandre: Really?

Suwako: Yep! (Maybe)

Koishi: Sure! (Not really)

Flandre: Uu! Thank you girls! How about you Nue-chan?

Nue: Buh?! I... Uh... I'll think of... something. (somehow?)

Flandre: Alright! Then let's forget about it for now and prepare for our hunt!

Koishi: Yeah!

Suwako: We be hunting!

Nue: Yeah... About that...

Koishi: Hmm?

Nue: I mean, it's like we're hunting our kind. Right?

FKS: ...

Flandre: No we're not. Don't be stupid.

Koishi: I'll whip 'em!

Suwako: I'm a goddess. Don't lump me with you guys.

Nue: Yep, it's really nice having a talk with all of you.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 02

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Flandre: We're going on a hunt! This time for sure!<p>

...

Flandre: *clears throat* I said we're going on a hunt!

(wind blowing)

Flandre: Where's everybody? Girls?

Suwako: Heya!

Flandre: Googly-chan!

Suwako: No. And what kind of nickname is that?

Flandre: So where's everybody?

Suwako: Sometimes you really need to step out of the room. Seriously.

Flandre: I've been in my room for more than 400 years. It's become a habit, okay?

Suwako: Enough of that. Get outside.

Flandre: Why? What's wrong?

(random students running around crying and shouting)

Flandre: Alright, calm down everybody! I won't turn anyone into a puddle of blood or a mush of flesh so quit yer' screamin'.

Suwako: Idiot. They're not screaming because you got out of the room.

Flandre: Oh. Well, this sort of thing happens back at the mansion everytime I'm out.

Suwako: Well, obviously.

Flandre: So what's happening? Why's everyone gone crazy?

Suwako: Go figure, Sherlock.

Flandre: I'm Flandre. Nice to meet you.

Suwako: *sigh* Sorry. I'm in a bad mood when I saw this happening. It's actually-

Ruby: Fla~n!

Flandre: Ruby! (said in Yang's voice)

Ruby: Huh? (Turns around) Yang? What? I thought I heard-

Flandre: Cupcakes!

Ruby: Where?!

Flandre: I mean you, little red riding hood, my sweetie-pie, sugarpuff, honey, whatever. What's going on?

Ruby: Oh. It's terrible! Look! (Shows an ukelele on her hands)

Flandre: Why? What's wrong with Crescent Rose?

Ruby: It's missing! My Crescents Rose is missing! (Starts to cry while falling down to her knees)

Flandre: What? Missing?

Ruby: Yes! I went to my locker to get it but I found this small guitar instead!

Flandre: But you have it in your hands.

Ruby: What?

Flandre: I said you are holding Crescent Rose in your hands.

Ruby: This small guitar?

Flandre: What guitar?

Suwako: That's what I'm about to say.

Flandre: What?

Ruby: Do you know something? What's going on?

Suwako: (Faces Ruby and claps hands together) Sleep!

Ruby: *faints*

Flandre: Is that necessary?

Suwako: Unless you want them to hunt us.

Flandre: S~o what's going on?

Suwako: Long story short, it's Nue.

Flandre: Nue? What did she do?

Suwako: She made it so that everyone in Beacon would see their weapon differently. Take Ruby for example. She thought her scythe is 'missing' and was replaced with

what she sees as a guitar.

Flandre: Oh.

Suwako: We should stop Nue.

Flandre: It's a hunt! Go team FNKS!

Suwako: Nue is a part of the team though.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 03

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Flandre: So if I'm Nue... Where would I be? Any suggestions Kero-chan? (Kero-chan isn't anywhere to be found) What the-? Fine! I'll go look for her on my own. But where<p>

should I look for her? She turns everyone's weapon into something that is not their weapon. What's the best place to go for doing that?

(Try the locker room)

Flandre: I know! I'll try the locker room!

(What I said!)

-Locker Room-

(Still filled with students who are crying, angry, or confused)

Flandre: *deep breath* Everyone calm down! I'm here to help you! (said in a really loud voice, it echoes through the hallways. Every student stopped moving around or

crying, shouting, etc. to cover their ears.) Alright! Let's get to the point of this! Who's responsible for this mess? 'Fess up and your-! *eye twitch* P-p-punish-punishment...

*deep breath* Calm down, Flandre. You can do this! Your punishment will be lessen! (Didn't you already know who the culprit is?) Oh yeah! Nue is the culprit. NU~E!

Nue: Yo!

Flandre: (whacks Nue on the head with her wand/stick(whatever))

Nue: Ow! What was that for?!

Flandre: Uh... Reflex.

Nue: And Why are you using that?

Flandre: Use wha-! Oh right (hides her wand somewhere inside her cape).

Nue: So what is it?

Flandre: You are causing trouble here.

Nue: Well, duh. I'm a youkai. Of course I cause trouble.

Flandre: (Whacks Nue with a plastic toy bat)

Nue: Ow! Actually, no. It doesn't hurt a bit. What's the point of hitting me with that? And where did you get that?

Flandre: Shut up! (throws the toy bat away) Now turn every weapon back to their original forms.

Nue: Wha~t? But I did it for you.

Flandre: Huh?

Nue: Look, now that everyone doesn't have a weapon, you don't have to force yourself in making transforming weapons. Now you're the only one with a cool weapon!

Flandre: (Tries to slash Nue with her Laevateinn v.2.0 but Nue dodges the attack)

Nue: Whoa! What the-? That's not a spellcard! And we're not under spellcard rule here! You trying to kill me?!

Flandre: Nah! I was aiming for your clothes.

Nue: !

Flandre: But seriously. Stop it already Nue.

Nue: It's fine this way. Look around, everyone's having a good time. (Panic, fear and confusion everywhere)

Flandre: Yup. You really need to stop. Nue? (Nue alredy ran off) That little-! When I get my hands on her, I'll-!

Koishi: Flan-chan.

Flandre: O-oh! Koishi-chan. Where have you been? And did you saw where Nue went?

Koishi: I haven't seen Nue. But I have been playing with this little kitty here.

Blake: Um, I really should be going now.

Koishi: Now, now. Who's the good little kitty? (Koishi rubs Blake by the chin by which the Faunus seems to enjoy).

Blake: ! Wha-Wait! I really need to-

Koishi: Yes, I know. But You have relax because things are gonna be fine. (Lightly pats Blake's head. Blake's face starts to glow bright red). I want to bring her to the

Palace of the Earth Spirits and introduce her to my pets.

Flandre: No. And she's not a pet. And how are you even doing that to her?

Koishi: Eh? Bu~t!

Flandre: I'm going to look for Suwako to help me.

Koishi: Oh, she's over there!

Suwako: (To the place that Koishi points, Suwako stands on a low platform) Worship me! And I'll bring you miracles! (Students starts to worship Suwako). Behold the power

of my miracles! (whispering) Alright Nue. Turn their weapons back.

Nue: (Whispering) You got it. (Turns the weapons of the students worshipping Suwako back to normal)

Suwako: (Whispering) Makes sure you turn the other weapons back to being unidentified.

Nue: (whispering) What? Why?

Suwako: (whispering) Trust me on this!

Nue: (Turns the other weapons back into random things. Students start to panic again)

Suwako: Those of you who have their weapons turned into useless things are not worshipping me enough! You do not have enough faith in me! Bow before me and

worship me with everything that you are! And give me offerings while you're at it. (Students began to cry and ask for their forgiveness from Suwako and worship her

name).

Flandre: Kero-chan!

Suwako: Oh, hi there toothy! Sorry I'm a bit busy right now.

Flandre: What are you doing?

Suwako: Can't you see? I'm working right now.

Flandre: But we're supposed to stop all of this!

Suwako: Yes, yes. We'll do that... later!

Flandre: What?! But I thought you were upset about all of this!

Suwako: I was. But right now, it's a window of opportunity! I'm gathering a lot of faith and offerings because of this chaos! We'll stop after a while. For now, just relax. Or

help us gather faith (and offerings) if you want.

Flandre: Alright. Froggy, stop. Get down from there. Nue, return everything back to normal. Koishi...

Koishi: Would you like to have some milk little kitty?

Blake: No! I already told you-

Koishi: (Brings out a gigantic ball of yarn out of nowhere which Blake (surprised by her own action) instinctively jumps onto and hugs firmly).

Blake: (blushes hard under pressure). _

Flandre: Stop it. Both of you.

Nue: Cabbage for you! Broom stick for you. Oh, and what have you got? Some daggers? I'll turn them into truck tires! Wahahahahahahaha!

Suwako: Bear your hearts to me! Worship me! Give me offerings!

Koishi: I'll brush your hair and give you nice clothes to wear.

Flandre: Everyone stop.

NKS: (not listening)

Flandre: Please stop it already.

NKS: (not listening)

Flandre: I said stop it already! Sakuya! Sa~kuya! Room clean-! Dammit. Everyone stop!

NKS: (still on it)

Flandre: *trembling in anger* I said stop! Can't you all listen? Stop! Is it hard to understand? You're messing with me? You all messing with me?! I'll turn all of you into a

mess! -Non-spellcard- (since they are not under spellcard rules) Four of a kind!

(Chaos everywhere. Shrieks, screams, screeches, they all sound the same. Some are praying and singing songs of worship. There's also laughter. Crazy laugh, creepy

laugh, Laughing maniacally. Another normal day at Beacon. What? Me? Well, everyone's busy so I thought that I-uh... Koishi?).

Koishi: Oh, look what we have here.

Blake: Wait! Young miss, that's not-

*Bzzzt!*

* * *

><p>Hi again!<p>

And a Happy Halloween to everyone of you!

I'm having a little trouble writing because my work has been heavy lately...

And I'm running out of ideas what to write...

Although I already have a rough draft of what the following updates would be about...

And also the editing... I like editing my work...

It gives me something to do while I'm having a blockade... ^_^

Sorry 'bout the long 'about me' above...

And I hope that you enjoyed this update as well... So~

Stay safe everyone!


	4. Episode 03

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or RWBY characters and everything else related to the two.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 01

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Suwako: Hi there everyone. Due to a very 'natural' occurence last time, Beacon academy is currently under heavy repair.<p>

Flandre: No one got hurt so, everybody happy!

Suwako: And I got so many followers!

Flandre: I'm surprised though, no one suspected you to be the culprit behind the incident. You can change back their weapons just by worshipping you. How are you able to pull that off and come out clean?

Suwako: Years of practice my dear. And Nue is the main culprit by the way.

Nue: Hey!

Flandre: I would have suspected you though! You and your 'miracles'.

Suwako: *Sigh!* Alright enough of that. So for now, we're outside of Beacon for a self-study session! Which is not really happening. Even from the first day. Everyone's just lazing around.

Flandre: Well, I for a reason hates the sun. And will die when hit by sunlight.

Nue: Want to turn it into something else?

Flandre: You can do that?

Nue: Er, maybe next time (Since it's pointless anyway).

Suwako: Please don't do it. Ever.

Flandre: I can-

Suwako: Don't! Even think about it.

Flandre: Ok, sheesh! I'm only kidding. Who would want to blow up the giant ball of gas?

NS: (Stares at Flandre)

Flandre: So what are we suppose to do now?

Suwako: Well, that's something I also would like to know, leader.

Flandre: Gah! Well, I'd like to hear the opinions of my teammates, but since you asked... Hmm... You said earlier that we should be

studying. S~o, why not do that? Let's have a little lesson about Remnant!

NS: (...) *laughs hysterically*

Nue: Oh my heart! It hurts! Ahahahaha! Good one, Flan! Ohohoho! My insides! (continues laughing)

Suwako: *giggling* Study. Pfft! I didn't know you care so much about school and reading textbooks (laughs very loud)

Flandre: What? How rude! I live under a library. And I do enjoy studying! And Patchouli is there with me, of course.

NS: Oh...

Suwako: Well, uh... (faces Nue) I have no idea she's serious about it!

Flandre: And mind you that vampires are sophisticated beings. We held knowledge as one of our strongest trait. Why I for one is well-prepared in our venture to Remnant due to my line of informations.

Suwako: Which we are forcibly tagged along.

Flandre: Hush! And I am also one of those who believe that a pen is mightier than a sword. I remembered when I fought a foolish knight. He stabbed me with a sword through my heart, I burst his brain with my pen.

Nue: Yeah, um... (faces Suwako) You know, it's kinda very hot today. I know a sweet store nearby and they sell ice cream. Wanna try it out?

Suwako: O-oh! Well, that would be splendid! We've collected so much yesterday. Why not treat ourselves for a job well done?

Flandre: Um, excuse me?

Nue: Sweet! Hey Koishi-chan! Wanna come with us?

Koishi: Hmm... You girls go by yourselves. I'll just stay here.

Nue: Huh. Ok then then. Let's go Suwako-sama!

Suwako: Right. We'll just bring some ice cream for you guys. (both girls run off) Be back soon!

Flandre: Hey! Wait I'm not done yet! Those two little savages.

Koishi: (humming)

Flandre: Oh, um, Koishi-chan? What are you doing?

Koishi: Oh? Me? (grabs something from the ground) This!

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 02

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Suwako: Hi girls! We're back. And we've got ice cream for you!<p>

Nue: Here. Cool that bloodsucking mouth of yours with this (and hopefully, will also cool your head).

Flandre: Uh, thanks.

Koishi: And here's for you!

Nue: Wha-huh?!

Flandre: Pfft!

Suwako: Wait, Wha-! Oh my-(in a fit of giggling)

Flandre: It's not... Pfft! That's not funny... (blushes while letting small giggles and trying to hold on not to burst out laughing)... Froogy-chan. Don't laugh. (Let's out a small laugh). Sorry. (continues to giggle)

Suwako: Oh my! That's so cute!

Nue: Koishi! What are you doing?

Koishi: I made a flower crown for Nue-chan! You like it?

Nue: No! I don't-

FS: (killing intent critical)

Nue: *annoyed* Yes, I love it. Thanks, Koishi. -_-

Koishi: Yay! I knew you'd love it. ^_^

Suwako: Anyway! While we're not really doing anything, let's try to learn something about Remnant. Let's talk about their main source of energy, Dust!

Koishi: We should clean this world of dust.

Suwako: Well, that is exactly what's happening right now. As it is their main source of energy, people all over Remnant are gathering as much Dust as they could to supply their needs. One example would be the weapons they use for hunting grims.

Nue: Big energy companies like the Schnee dust company are responsible for mining and refining dust. This means that Dust can be found underneath the earth. Some might be found on the surface but most of them needs to be dug.

Koishi: Wow, Nue-chan! Where did you learn that?

Nue: I think it's someone I don't know, who got bored and started lecturing me about it the other day.

Flandre: Ho? I have a question though. Why is it called Dust rather giving it some made up names? Like if I discovered it, I'd like people to know I did it. So I would name it Flandre rather than Dust. Something like that.

Suwako: And so it seems. Sadly, I also do not know the answer.

Koishi: Probably because dust is like unlimited. Like whenever I see my sister's pets clean the Palace of the Earth Spirits everyday, I thought, is dust something that does not run out? Like everyday, you need to clean your house beacuse there will always be dust everywhere.

Flandre: Well, that's probably the irony of it. Dust is a valuable reasource not only because it is their source of energy. Resources like that tend to become scarce in the future. Even if they practice wise use of their energy, it will still deplete slowly. Unless it is something renewable.

Koishi: And that's why they want to think that it's unlimited!

Flandre: Hmm... Yeah, that's debatable. Froggy, you have something to say.

Suwako: Let's end it here like this. Nue-chan's flower crown looks so cu~te on her adorable head!

Nue: H-hey!

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 03

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Suwako: By the way, I actually have no problem adapting here, but how about you two?<p>

FN: Huh?

Suwako: I mean, I look pretty much a normal little girl. But you two, you have those weird wings and tails, right?

Flandre: Well I'm hiding my wings under my cape. They're coiled behind me so I'm fine.

Nue: I have the ability to hide my wings and tails. Like the thing I just did with everyone's weapons yesterday.

Flandre: Oh yeah! Why haven't I thought of that? Hide mine too!

Nue: Sure!

Flandre: But isn't there one more person that needs to hide something from everyone? I mean, I really haven't seen Koishi trying to hide her third eye or the tubes connecting to her eye.

Nue: Yeah. That. Hasn't anyone noticed that something's sticking out of her?

Koishi: Of course they've noticed!

Nue: Whoa! Don't suddenly appear like that.

Suwako: You definitely have to do something about that then. Nue can help you with that.

Nue: Ok, come'ere. I'll fix ya'.

Flandre: But how do you explain it to everyone that you have a third eye?

Koishi: Well, first of all Flan-chan, you don't tell them it's a third eye.

Flandre: O~k.

Nue: Pfft!

Flandre: Shut up.

Koishi: Second, you make up stories! Like it's some clothing ornament and a family tradition and who ever tries to touch it will be cursed.

Suwako: I can curse them if needed.

Koishi: Well, strike the deal!

Suwako: What now?

Koishi: I dunno either *sweet smile*.

Flandre: So uh, I guess...

Nue: Tune in again next time!

Flandre: Hey!

* * *

><p>Hi everyone!<p>

So sad that RWBY Volume 2 ended last week T_T...

(For those waiting for the updates on Youtube, spoiler alert! ^_^)

So~ last week's update also thought me that there are some emoticons that I can't use... Sadly...

This week's update, the girls have a bit seroius talk for once...

So, I'm thinking, I probably need to change this from Humor to Parody instead...

I dunno... -A-

Oh yeah, so I still haven't written until now...

Give it probably 2 more updates and I'll be taking a break for... Hmm~ a year or 3 maybe?

But anywayz, as always...

Hope you enjoyed today's update as well and...

Stay safe everyone!


	5. Episode 04

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or RWBY characters and everything else related to the two.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 01

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Koishi: Hi! We're having lunch right now.<p>

Flandre: I want a roast turkey!

Koishi: And we have a picky eater.

Flandre: I am NOT! I just wanted to eat a roast turkey!

Nue: Spoiled brat.

Flandre: I am not eating anything except for a roast turkey! What's taking it so long to cook?

Suwako: Can I have all your of your foods then?

Flandre: ...

Nue: But shouldn't you be asking for blood?

Flandre: I want Nue-chan's blood! There. Better?

Nue: Wha-! Why me?

Flandre: Just curious. *grin*

Nue: *uncomfortable* O-ok.

Flandre: And it's very tempting.

Nue: H-hey! Stop that!

Suwako: But it's true right? Shouldn't you be asking for blood?

Flandre: Actually, I should! But I even have a ton of blood packs stored in our room.

Suwako: Where are you hiding them? And where are they from?

Flandre: My dear little Froggy. We're rich! We bought them. Please don't suspect me of doing anything stupid.

Koishi: Flan-chan has a lot of money!

Flandre: We do and we keep them in the Blood Bank! I even opened an account just recently! Pfft! Get it? A vampire keeps it's money in the blood bank? *giggling*

Nue: *face palm* No. Just... *sigh* Stop.

Flandre: Hey!

Suwako: No really. It's just embarassing.

Flandre: Hmph!

Koishi: Huh... So how does a vampire have an account on a blood bank?

Nue: No, Koishi! Don't take it seriously.

Koishi: I'm just kidding though.

Nue: ...

FS: Pfft! *giggling*

Nue: Stop laughing!

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 02

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Koishi: So they serve a lot of food during lunch.<p>

Flandre: Where's my Turke~y!

Nue: A lot of watermelons too.

Flandre: Tu~rke~y!

Suwako: Different varieties of salad!

Flandre: Ham would also be great. Or Roast beef.

Koishi: You want something to drink?

Flandre: Wine.

Nue: Spoiled.

Flandre: Classy. I'm classy.

Suwako: Try some Mushroom soup.

Flandre: Can I at least have some bacon?

Koishi: Bread?

Flandre: Yuck!

Nue: Wow! Now that's super picky! The bread's really good.

Flandre: Ok give me some.

Nue: Hey! There's plenty on the table! Why does it have to be mine? Stop-Ow! You bit me!

Suwako: Koishi-chan, you don't like tomatoes? You're setting them on the side of your plate.

Koishi: Huh? Oh, I already ate some. I don't like them very much.

Nue: Get off me alre-oof! Those are my food! Stop it! There's plenty on your side!

Suwako: Can I have them, Koishi?

Nue: NO! My dessert!

Koishi: Sure! Here you go.

Nue: Hey *grunt* girls! *grunt* Let... GO! Girls! A little help please? Aaghh! Let go of me!

Suwako: You can have my meat loaf if you want.

Nue: Give those back! Ow! No biting!

Koishi: Wow really! Thanks!

Flandre: Haa~! I still want more.

Nue: *pant* What's wrong with you?! *pant*

Suwako: I will eat everything you don't like. So just leave them on your plate. I'll finish them for you, OK?

Koishi: Thanks! We really shouldn't waste our food.

Nue: Why didn't you help me?

Suwako: You shouldn't play with your food.

Random student: FOOD FIGHT! (Random screaming, yelling and panic all over the place. foods flying everywhere.)

Suwako: And there goes the food.

Nue: It's a waste but doesn't really concern us. I mean, we really don't need that much food in the first place.

Koishi: Ah, but we should tell them to stop and teach them proper table manners.

Flandre: Nah! Children all of them. Just let them be.

Random student #2: Tomato inbound!

Suwako: (Leaps out of the way)

Koishi: (Disappears)

Nue: (Leans back like a boss)

Flandre: ('Kyuu's' the tomato) Team FNKS, CHARGE!

NKS: YEAH!

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 02

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Flandre: And so we ended up cleaning the mess.<p>

Koishi: Ah, but we made some mess ourselves so it's only fair.

Nue: I'm bo~red.

Suwako: Well, we will still be bored anyway. Might as well do something.

Nue: At least something where we could get some money.

Suwako: Like the last incident?

Nue: Wanna go again? *sly grin*

Suwako: Nah! Let's be more creative and minimize reusing our previous schemes.

Flandre: Just make it something that would not make you look suspiscious.

Koishi: An evil scheme! *Cackles*

Penny: Evil scheme?

Koishi: Pen-chan! (hugs Penny)

Flandre: What do you want?

Penny: I overheard you are planning something evil! Please do not try doing something bad. Or reckless.

Flandre: Ooh! What are you gonna do if we do so, tin can?

Penny: Or I will be forced to- Tin can?

Flandre: Yeah, tin can. Since your made of metal, bolts and whatnots.

Penny: H-how did you know that? *hiccup!* Who told you that?!

Flandre: It was ob-! *muffled sounds* (Suwako covered her mouth)

Suwako: We can sense it!

Penny: How?

Suwako: H-how? Ah... K-Koishi! Yeah! She can detect living things around her in a certain range!

Koishi: I can?

Suwako: YES! That's your semblance, remember? *nervous pleading eyes*

Koishi: Oh? (Looks at Nue) Is it?

Nue: Gah! I-ah... I don't know! Don't look at me. I'm just being dragged here myself.

Koishi: Huh... I guess it is.

Penny: So the first time we met, you already knew I'm... (softens her voice) a robot?

Koishi: Yup! Flan-chan told me about you.

Penny: Flandre? But I thought you-

Suwako: Ah! AH! Wah! Wah! (begins to jump frantically while waving her hands in the air) Flandre told her to check on you! That's right! She told Koishi to check on you and we learned that your a ro-! *muffled voice* (Flandre, Koishi, Penny and Nue covered her mouth and hushed her)

Flandre: So yes. I asked Koishi-chan to check on you. We're surprised to discover that you're, er... Not... So normal. *clears throat*

Penny: Oh.

Koishi: Huh... Did you?

FS: YES!

Flandre: *coughs* My throat's dry! (countinues to cough)

Koishi: I guess she did.

Penny: Please don't tell anyone about this, OK?

Flandre: Su~re! If you stay quiet about our little scheme. Deal? (wicked smile)

Penny: Wha-! No! But... I... Uh... *hiccup!* No! *hiccup!*

Flandre: Huh... Sadly I'm giving one offer you cannot refuse. So~?

Penny: You're playing *hiccup!* dirty! *hiccup!*

Flandre: (evil laugh) You can't refuse a deal with the Scarlet- (Koishi flicks her forehead) Ow!

Koishi: That's a no-no Flan-chan! Pen-chan, you can go back with your friends now. I'll take care of Flan-chan for you.

Penny: O-*hiccup!* OK. Thanks, Koishi. I'm taking my leave now everyone. (Leaves the scene)

Flandre: Aw~! That ruined the plan!

Suwako: I thought you were here to keep peace and order?

Flandre: Well, nothing's happened so far except if we did something ourselves.

Nue: (excited) So it's ok have some fun now?

Flandre: Hmmm... Nah, let's be civil. Let's do our best to restrain ourselves. Ah! You there! Stop playing around! I just finished cleaning that spot! I'll kill you! (runs off)

Suwako: *lethargic* Flan-chan, stop. You're hurting him. Don't do that. Stop. *Yawns* -.- Flan-chan. (stretches her back) Don't use him to mop the floor.

Nue: Can we stop now?

Suwako: Sure.

Koishi: (appears in front) Bye for now everyone! Tune in again next time. I love you all.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone!<p>

I forgot that the update was yesterday...

Been very busy, so the moment I got home from work I immediately hit the bed and lights out for me...

So I bring you the update today! Yay?

But anywayz, I've been busy so I still haven't wrote the next update...

Hope I find time to write this week or no updates...

Stay safe everyone!


	6. Episode 05

Disclaimer: How can you not know what's written in the disclaimer? How are you reading this?

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 01

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Nue: Hi everyone!<p>

Suwako: Whoo! Nue-chan is the best!

Flandre: *Whistles* Yay, Nue-chan!

Nue: Yes, yes. Settle down both of you. Now where was I? Oh, yeah. Intro! *clears throat* Last time we ended up in a... 'messy' situation.

Koishi: (suddenly appears) And now we have been kicked out of Beacon! XD

Nue: Koishi, stop stealing my moment. -A-

Koishi: I love you everyone! :D

Flandre: And we haven't been kicked out. Well, not yet.

Nue: Everyone please!

FK: Sorry *Angelic smiles*

Nue: *sigh!* Being a host is tough work. Why am I even working so hard for this?

Suwako: Well, you probably like it.

Nue: *Blushes* S-shut up, ok? It's nothing like that!

FS: Pfft!

Koishi: :D

Nue: Ah! Stop it! All of you!

Suwako: Ok, calm down.

Nue: Why don't you calm down? You're all too... giddy.

Flandre: I'm not. Koishi is.

Koishi: Weeeeeeeee! Flan-chan's bed is so soft and bouncy! Boing! Boing! Hahahahaha!

Nue: *stares* That bed... must be really... soft.

Flandre: *Clears throat* Nue-chan. Your lines?

Nue: Huh? Oh! Right, right. So we already went to the lockers, the mess hall and we also went outside. So now, we invite you to our rooms!

Flandre: My room. Specifically.

Nue: Alright, this is miss crazies room.

Flandre: Ho? You wanna start on me with that?

Nue: I'm still kinda sore on what you did last time.

Koishi: Hello again. :D Unlike the other students, we each have a private room of our own. Also comes with the furnitures and other belongings of our own.

Nue: Ah! Koishi-chan!

Koishi: Hiii! Gotta go!

Nue: Hmph! You guys are really-! *sigh* Nevermind. So, were in this rooms since it's the most comfortable-

Flandre: Why thank you. :)

Nue: ... Shut up. Hmm... Let me tell this first. So the one with the nicest room would be Flandre.

Flandre: :D

Nue: Next would be Koishi's

Koishi: I like this room better.

Nue: After her would be Suwako.

Suwako: 'Sup!

Nue: And... Well, surprise, surprise! I have the worst room of them all. I mean, I don't actually own a lot of things. He he.

Suwako: You can have my blanket if you want.

Nue: Really?!

Koishi: Ah! Me too, me too!

Suwako: You don't have a blanket?

Koishi: No! Not that! I want to give Nue-chan a present!

Nue: N-no! Ahahaha! It's fine Koishi-chan. Really.

Koishi: Let's see... Hmm... Ah! I have a hanging mirror in my closet. You can have it. I'm not using it anyway.

Nue: Can I really have it?

Koishi: Uh-huh! Let me get it for you.

Nue: You guys, *tears flowing* Thank you!

Flandre: I will give you... Uh... A pillow!

Suwako: ...

Nue: A... Pillow?

Flandre: A really comfy pillow! Matching with cute designs.

Nue: Why not lend me your bed instead? Or actually, you can give it to me! You can have a new one if you wanted to anyway.

Flandre: The be-! Are you kidding me?! What's wrong with the pillow?

Nue: Cheapskate!

Flandre: Wha-! You ungrateful being! I paid for your room!

Suwako: Actually, 'we' paid for it. Not just you.

Nue: Yeah! I paid my share!

Koishi: I'm going to leave the mirror here! Beddy-chan! Weeeeeeeeeeee!

Flandre: Well, without us she won't have a room of her own anyway!

Nue: Oh! You're rubbing that to my face?

Flandre: Well yeah!

Nue: Well excu~se me, Prin-!

Suwako: Alright! Both of you, cut it out!

Koishi: Weeeeeeeeeee! Hee! Hee! Hee!

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 02

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>-City streets-<p>

Nue: And she likes to show off her stuff. And anything she wants, she can have. And, and...

Suwako: Alright, calm down. We're taking a walk to clear your head while she's in her room since it's still day time.

Nue: Hmph! She's acting like a big shot but afraid of the sun.

Suwako: *sigh* Want some ice cream?

Nue: Onee-sama! You're so kind! Kyaaaaa! (Hugs Suwako) XD

Suwako: Yes, yes. Stop clinging. We're not really close friends.

Nue: Don't be so me~an.

Suwako: Just keep walking.

-Flandre's Room-

Flandre: I rea~lly hate her! Grr! She's a rascal! She has no manners! She's... She's! Aaaaghhh! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!

Koishi: :)

Flandre: Don't you agree with me, Koishi?

Koishi: Agree with what? :)

Flandre: Nue being really annoying! And troublesome! And... Uh... Everything else that's not nice!

Koishi: I don't mind. :)

Flandre: Wha-! Seriously? I mean, she's really mean! Are you okay with that?

Koishi: Yup! :D

Flandre: Huh?! What? Are you-! Kuh! WHY?!

Koishi: Because I love you both! :D

Flandre: *Gibberish words in high pitch*

Koishi: :)

Flandre: *sigh!* Alright Flandre. Keep calm. Breathe in *inhales*, breathe out *exhales*. Now count from 1 to 10. 1, 2, 3...

Koishi: 4!

Flandre: 4...

Koishi: 5!

Flandre: 5...

Koishi: 57!

Flandre: *annoyed* 6...

Koishi: 62! 98! 101!

Flandre: (trembling in anger) 7...

Koishi: 10!

Flandre: 10- Wha-! KOISHI!

Koishi: Kyaaa! XD

-City Streets-

Nue: I mean, she can have anything she wants. She's kinda spoiled anyway.

Suwako: Uh-huh. This ice cream is great!

Nue: And you know, she can spare some of her stuff to the least unfortunate ones.

Suwako: Hmmm... I guess you're right.

Nue: And it's not like I'm jealous of her being rich. And sociable. And being highly educated. And... I don't know. A lot of other stuff.

Suwako: A big change for a shut in. Or locked in? Which one was it again? Is she really locked or she just doesn't want to go out?

Nue: *sigh!* Who am I kidding? He! He! Guess I'm really... Jealous of her. I'm just being stubborn.

Suwako: ... Hey!

Nue: Huh?

Suwako: Everything that happened is fine. What matters is that you guys stay as friends. 'Kay?

Nue: *smiles* I guess?

Suwako: *smiles back* Right? Come now. Let's head back.

Flandre: KOISHI!

Koishi: Hiiii! XD I'm being chased! Weeeeee!

NS: ...

Suwako: Let's head back and take some rest.

Nue: Yeah.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 03

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Nue: You see, I really think I should apologize to her. But it kinda makes me angry. Why should I apologize? Why not her? You understand right?<p>

Ruby: Uh, I... Um...

Nue: I don't know! I guess it's okay if I apologize, right?

Ruby: I think that's... better

Nue: But I have my pride as a great youkai! How can I low myself down to someone whose not even half my age?

Ruby: A what now?

Nue: Should I go apologize to her? Should I wait it out?

Ruby: I think you should strike the iron while it's still hot!

Nue: ...

Ruby: I mean, take the initiative! Take action now! If you wait it out it might not come out the way you wanted it to be. Just like the iron. If you wait it to cool down, It's hard to shape it's form the way you wanted it to be!

Nue: I-I don't know.

Ruby: Go! Now!

Nue: Hiii!

Ruby: Think of it as if it is your last!

Nue: I-I really don't know. You seem to be very close to her. Can't you tell me how to approach her?

Ruby: Uh... Who are we talking about again?

Yang: Just do it already!

Nue: Wha-!

Ruby: Yang? Where did you come from?

Weiss: Stop dilly-dallying. Go!

Blake: *thumbs up* You can do it.

Nue: Who? What? Where? Uh! Forget it! I'll just go!

Yang: Yeah! Go get 'er!

Ruby: Ah! Excuse me! I didn't catch your name! And who are we talking about anyway!

Nue: Thanks guys! I'll- Oof!

Flandre: Ow! Watch it! Ah! Nue!

Nue: Ah!

Ruby: Flan! Are you okay?

Flandre: I'm fine.

Nue: ...

Flandre: Well, you got something to say?

Ruby: You... Knew each other?

Flandre: She's in my team. Nue-cha~n, why don't you introduce yourself?

Nue: ...

Ruby: Um... Are you guys-

Yang: Ruby. Stay quiet.

Ruby: !

Nue: ... Flan... Um...

Yang: *soft voice* Come on. You can do it!

Weiss: Shh!

Yang: Sorry!

Flandre: What? You have something to say?

Ruby: *soft voice* You can do it!

Nue: I'm sorry!

RWBY: *Reaction guys pose*

Flandre: ...

Nue: Yeah, I kinda went overboard. Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I should have considered your situation and not just spew out anything that come to my mind. I guess I'm really at-

Flandre: Good! That's good!

Ruby: Yes!

Flandre: You realized that you're wrong and I'm right. You should keep that in mind. The leader is always correct.

Ruby: Uh, that doesn't sound right.

Yang: Nope.

Weiss: The opposite of everything that's right actually.

Blake: No.

Flandre: And to correct yourself, you humble yourself to me and accepted that you're wrong.

Nue: ...

Flandre: You apologized to me. You must take a note of that. Always apologize to your leader. And furthermore, you should learn that-

Nue: *skirt flip*

Flandre: !

Nue: Huh... Surprisingly, it's white. I thought you would wear something like black laced ones. Or maybe red.

Ruby: *Nosebleed* Wait. Why do I get a nosebleed? I'm not into this kind of stuff! (Wipes off the blood)

Yang: (Wiping the blood off her own nose) Sorry. Probably runs in the family. Hehe!

Flandre: What? *Blushes hard* NU~E!

Nue: Bleh! Never thought you feel shame. I always thought you're made of steel. Guess there's still squishy parts of you, huh?

Flandre: Stay right there!

Nue: Why don't you beg on yours knees first? (runs off)

Flandre: Get back here! (runs after Nue)

RWBY: ...

Ruby: What...? Did just...? I don't...

Koishi: Boo! Did I scare you? We're stopping right now! Bye everyone!

* * *

><p>Ha! Today's update, no edits, no spell checks, no nothing! (Edit: Story has been edited and done spell checks.)<p>

So you might find some misspelled words, incorrect grammars and cringe stupid lines! (Edit: You might still find a few)

But at least there's an update! Right?!

Rush but at least it's acceptable, I guess...

I also don't know what got into me with the suddenly serious theme...

Anywayz, I need to sleep right now...

Stay safe everyone!


	7. Episode 06

Disclaimer: Disclaimer! Disclaimer!

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 01

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Flandre: Ooops! Okay. I guess we're now recording. Hi Ev-<p>

Suwako: (Sounding from far away) Flan!

Flandre: Just a moment! Let's try it again. Hello-

Suwako: (Sounding a bit louder) Flandre!

Flandre: Yes! Please just give me a-

Suwako: Flandre Scarlet, get out here this instant!

Flandre: Gah! Alright mom! Cheese sandwiches! I just need a moment. (Heavy footsteps)

Suwako: What's taking you so long?

Flandre: Taking me so-! Ugh! You know what? Forget it! So what do you need, ma?

Suwako: Carry the bed inside. We still have a lot of stuff lying around in the hallway.

Flandre: Shouldn't someone else do this?

Suwako: Well genius, if you hadn't sent the movers away and kept your mouth shut instead of saying "we could do this ourselves", then probably they would do the moving for us. Now get the bed inside. I'll carry the boxes.

Flandre: *sigh!* Fine!

Suwako: Wait! Let me go in first (rushes inside with the boxes). Okay, let 'er in.

Flandre: (lifts the bed with slight effort). This... felt heavier than it looked!

Suwako: Okay, tilt it a bit. It won't fit if you go straight in.

Flandre: Like this?

Suwako: Little more. Just a bit more. Wait, I'll help you get it... inside. So you won't break the legs if you... try to force it in.

Flandre: Now?

Suwako: Yup. Push her inside. Slowly. Okay that's good. Now watch the ones on your side.

Flandre: She's in.

Suwako: Alright! Now where should we put her down?

Flandre: Way up there. Let's give it a nice distance from the windows.

Suwako: Here. Let me help.

Flandre: No-no! I got this. Just keep an eye on it so I won't smash it to the wall.

Suwako: Okay. Bring her up. Stop! Put it down. Perfect!

Flandre: There! Phew! I need to lie down a bit! (Jumps over the bed) Ah! This is s~o nice!

Suwako: A few more stuff and we're almost done!

Flandre: Almost?

Suwako: Almost. I still need to make the room pretty.

Flandre: Why not let Nue clean up the place? It's her room.

Suwako: Have you seen her room back at Myouren Temple?

Flandre: I, uh...

Suwako: You probably haven't. Meh, I'm glad that you finally wanted to come out of your cell of a room and make friends.

Flandre: What do you mean I finally wanted to come out? I was locked away! For more than 400 years! I can't make friends even if I wanted to. What am I suppose to do?

Suwako: Gee, I dunno. If what they say about you are true, about how powerful you are, I don't have any idea what's holding you down and kept you locked up. Except if you're holding yourself back.

Flandre: ...

Suwako: Well, I guess it's time for me to tidy up this place and make her pretty. You can go and play outside if you want. The moon is shining bright tonight.

Flandre: I'll... Just stay and help.

Suwako: Ho? Ok, you can help. But you can't cover the walls with red velvety covers.

Flandre: I won't! What the heck? I'm not that obsessed with the color red. The walls of my room is Cream!

Suwako: *chuckles* Isn't cream too mild of a color for your age?

Flandre: *snorts* I know! Look at me. I'm alive for almost half a millenia and still have this child-like body.

Suwako: Ha! Ha! That's true, that's true. Come on! We only have the whole night to finish the job.

Flandre: Oh, this is a job? I'm sorry, I didn't know. How much are we getting paid for again?

FS: (Both girls are laughing)

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 02

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Suwako: Where did she get this Wooden closet? It looks really expensive.<p>

Flandre: I bought it for her. We went shopping and she keeps coming back for that one.

Suwako: Hmm... I see. Not a bad taste.

Flandre: Probably something to do with her old place. Or old memories perhaps?

Suwako: Bitter-sweet memories of the past? Ooh! We gotta investigate this!

Flandre: You know what? We have to get Aya here.

Suwako: Hello Youkai Mountain? Suwako here. I'd like to ask for Aya Shameimaru. Tell her to she needs to come to Beacon. I have a scoop she might be interested to cover.

Flandre: I love the having friends with a lot of connections.

Nue: Suwako-sama!

Suwako: Eep!

Flandre: Shush! Act normal!

Nue: (hugs Suwako) Suwako-sama!

Suwako: Wah! Hey! I'm busy here!

Nue: *purrs* I can see that.

Flandre: *sigh* Would you mind? We're kinda busy giving your room a make over.

Nue: Yes, I can see that, and I can see that you're doing a great job. Well done, my servant. I shall reward you accordingly. Keep up the good work.

Flandre: (Veins popping out on forehead)

Nue: Oh, and if you ever have a spare time after cleaning up this room, please bring me something to drink. My throat is parched.

Flandre: You know-

Nue: Oh, relax. I'm just teasing you. (pokes Flandre's cheek) Tease, tease.

Flandre: ...

Nue: Hey, is that my bed? Wow! UFO bomb! (bouncing on the bed while laughing )

Flandre: *sigh* Mom, what am I going to do?

Suwako: Oh, you're asking me? I should be the one asking for help! Trying to understand the needs of three special daughters is draining the life out of me.

Nue: Hey! What's up with the bed? Why is it circle? And why does it looks like it's taken from a love hotel?

Flandre: I, uh, thought you like circles and round things so... Yeah, I kinda thought it fits your taste.

Nue: Huh... Well, as long as it's comfy like this one, it's fine.

Flandre: So, you're fine with? I guess we have no problem about the bed then.

Nue: Yup! (stretches her arms up) I'm going out for a bit! See you both in the morning.

Flandre: Hey! We could use some help here, you know?

Nue: Hmm... No. Sorry not today. I really need to go now. (Kisses Flandre on the cheek) Bye! Love you both!

Flandre: Ah! Wait! Gah! There she goes!

Suwako: Let her be. But seriously, what's up with the bed? It really looks like it's something from a love hotel.

Flandre: Because it IS meant for a love hotel.

Suwako: Wha-!

Flandre: Oh shush! It's not from a love hotel. It's fresh out of the factory.

Suwako: A~nd why did you get that for her?

Flandre: Because I still hate her. It kinda backfired though. Never expected it to be done this well.

Suwako: So it seems.

- Few minutes of moving later

Flandre: Where do you want these boxes?

Suwako: What's inside them?

Flandre: Wait, I'll check. (tears the tape smoothly with her sharp nail) Huh. She loves listening to music.

Suwako: What? What have you got there?

Flandre: CDs and cassette tapes. She has a collection.

Suwako: A~w! My little Nu-chan is prepared.

Flandre: Prepared?

Suwako: Prepared to make friends. It's easy having conversation with others especially if you share the same hobby or at least they take interest in what you like.

Flandre: That's... That actually seem possible.

Suwako: Hmm~ I never thought she would try this hard. My little girl is growing up.

Flandre: She already surpassed you in height.

Suwako: Ooh! Touche! Tsk! Tsk!

Flandre: I'm still taller than you.

Suwako: Whatever.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 03

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Flandre: But I also didn't expect something like this. Nue wanted to make friends? I mean, on our first day she cooped up on our temporary room.<p>

Suwako: And on the following day she caused a ruckus.

Flandre: Which you soon found profitable and made the problem even worse. Did you see what the students are doing as they rally around you?

Suwako: Get over it and move on. Besides, it has it's benefits.

Flandre: S~o, what do you think? Why did Nue suddenly took interest in humans?

Suwako: I dunno. Probably because of her staying with Byakuren made her become curious in co-existing peacefully with the humans. She's shying away when we first came here but probably at the back of her mind she's looking forward in making friends.

Flandre: You mean, she... (Doing quote and quote gesture with her fingers) "Subconsciously" want to make friends.

Suwako: Probably.

Flandre: Huh. You know we have someone who can control...

Suwako: Oh right! You're right!

Flandre: Do you think she's somehow responsible for...

Suwako: They do spend so much time together lately. And a lot of people notices Koishi. And she seems to enjoy making new friends here.

Koishi: I do enjoy making new friends!

Flandre: Gah! Koishi! I almost knocked the lights out of you! Don't suddenly appear next to me like that.

Suwako: Er... How long have you been here?

Koishi: Does it matter?

Suwako: Well... Sort of? But not exactly... Um...

Flandre: Just answer the question, Koishi. How long have you been here?

Koishi: Just now.

Flandre: Really?

Koishi: Yup.

Flandre: *sigh* Alright, I believe you.

Koishi: I'll be out for a little while. Nue-chan is waiting for me. We'll be back before dawn. (vanishes)

Suwako: Welp, there she goes .

Flandre: KOISHI!

Suwako: Whoa! What in all that is good's name was that all about?

Flandre: 3... 4... 5... I guess she's really gone.

Suwako: Beg your pardon?

Flandre: I just wanted to make sure Koishi's not around anymore.

Suwako: Is that proven to be effective?

Flandre: No. I just thought if she'd still be here, either she answers back or she'll run off because I sounded angry.

Suwako: And if both of them failed?

Flandre: I don't know. Now stop asking me about it.

Suwako: Ok.

Flandre: So~ I've been wondering. You are... I mean, you live near Koishi's home.

Suwako: If it's the distance from your mansion and my shrine to the Palace of the Earth Spirits, then yes, I am.

Flandre: Er, please do not take this the wrong way, but are you able to check on her inside the palace?

Suwako: No. I really don't like getting near her sister.

Flandre: I suppose. That would be all, thanks.

Suwako: Come on, tell me.

Flandre: No, |- *sigh* I haven't tried to visit her, you see. She visits me in the mansion every other time, and it feels unfair for her not to give her a visit even once.

Suwako: I think that's fine. As what I heard, she's rarely at home. She's usually wandering around Gensokyo.

Flandre: I know. But I can ask her to take me with her whenever she comes around the mansion. You see, everyone in our mansion knew her. I heard about her home and she talked about her pets but it's different than I'm actually there to meet them as well. I don't even know what her pets are. Are they animals? Youkais? I don't know why but it feels like her pets are underground plants and flowers.

Suwako: She... Huh... She does have a few spells including roses on them. Especially her last word on the recent updates.

Flandre: So you see, I guess need to... Try and be a part of her family? Just like how she's already a part of ours. Meiling seems to really enjoy it whenever she visits us. Sakuya already knows how to brew the tea she likes. Patchy... Well Patchy doesn't really care as long as we don't cause trouble. Onee-sama is... Well she's the same as Patchy.

Suwako: Aw~! Come'ere. (hugs Flandre) You know what I think? I think, that's wonderful! Tell you what, why not do it tomorrow? I'll send you both back to Gensokyo and visit the palace.

Flandre: Eh?! Tomorrow? But that is so... Sudden!

Suwako: Well, that can also wait. But the sooner the better. What I mean is, better get over sooner.

Flandre: Hmm... I'll think about it. Thanks mom. You're the best!

Suwako: Oh, that's fine my dear. Now help me finish up. There's still a lot of things to- Uh, is that your cam over there?

Flandre: Huh? Oh yeah. I forgot I put it there.

Suwako: Why's it blinking?

Flandre: Must be running out of-

*Bzzzzt!*

* * *

><p>Hi! Been to a rough week so I wasn't able to write!<p>

So while I'm unable to write, I try to compose the story in my head...

Not the best idea though... The story keeps mixing and adding up...

The update above isn't the original story... As I said the story got mixed up...

And it got too long... So I have to cut it...

Yep, it's a two part story...

Hope I could write the next part this week or Flandre and Suwako will be stuck in Nue's room a little longer...

And it didn't took me two months two right the story! Yay!

Also edited the last episode while I'm at it... No need to read back... No major updates anyway... Just a few spell checks...

Hope I'll be able to resume my schedule for update, if not this week then the next...

Anywayz... As always...

Stay safe everyone!


	8. Episode 07

Disclaimer: All Touhou Project and RWBY characters are owned by their respective owners. I own nothing of the two.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 01

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Flandre: Rolling! We're rolling!<p>

Suwako: Do you really have to turn that thing back on?

Flandre: Just smile for the camera. Hello again everyone.

Suwako: Where'd you get the extra battery?

Flandre: It was sold together with the cam.

Suwako: Why not use your phone instead?

Flandre: Some other time. I'm still waiting to have my new phone to be delivered, if not this week, then the next. Next time, we'll be using that one.

Suwako: Why? What's wrong with the one you have? And where is it?

Flandre: Oh, nothing. It's totally fine! I left it in my room.

Suwako: Was it broken? Again?

Flandre: Uh... No! No it's not. *nervous laugh*

Suwako: You asked for a new one because you broke your phone. Again.

Flandre: I'm not-! Argh! It's onee-sama's fault! Don't ask me about it!

Suwako: You guys just don't get along too well, are you?

Flandre: *fuming* Hmph!

Suwako: Alright, alright. I won't ask anymore. But no more breaking anything!

Flandre: D'a~w! You just broke something?

Suwako: I'm sorry?

Flandre: You just broke something?

Suwako: No, I didn't. Are you having one of your mental issues again?

Flandre: *annoyed* No. But you REALLY did broke something!

Suwako: I didn't broke anything! What did I break?

Flandre: My heart~ *muffled laugh* You broke me. *more muffled laugh*

Suwako: ...

Flandre: I'm joking.

Suwako: Are we done here?

Flandre: Why are you so uptight?

Suwako: Not now, Flandre.

Flandre: Oh, alright. (Opens one box near her) Hey, clothes! These are her clothes? Oh wow!

Suwako: Where?

Flandre: Look! Aren't these top and skirt look really cute together?

Suwako: I think those are Sanae's old clothes.

Flandre: Oh... Wait. What?! These are Sanae's?! Why did she have these? W-when did she have these? Suwako! Don't tell Sanae anything about this! Understand? Help me carry them away. I'll burn them.

Suwako: Whoa, whoa! Relax. They are hand me downs. I just thought Nue could use some new clothes... Er, technically they are old but... You know what I mean. So the point is, I asked Sanae-chan to give her old clothes to Nue-chan.

Flandre: Oh... Oh, OK. Got it.

Suwako: Yeah, no problem at all.

Flandre: Did you gave some of your? Where are they?

Suwako: I didn't.

Flandre: Why not?

Suwako: As if she will fit in one of them. Though it'll be fun watching her trying to put them on. She'll end up wearing a skimpy dress.

Flandre: As long as it shows some skin and her curves.

Suwako: Flan-chan.

Flandre: Sorry. But why does Sanae-chan still have her old clothes? Shouldn't she given them away to someone else already?

Suwako: She did gave some of her old clothes to her friends and relatives, but she just can't give up all of them. And now that she did, she seems really happy about it. Something like she was waiting for a moment like this to make it special.

Flandre: Look, look! This pink dress suits me, no?

Suwako: Hmm... With some adjustments, they will. But please give up the clothes to Nue-chan. All she mostly brought with her are those rough boyish clothing.

Flandre: Aw~ I really like this one. Ooh! This blue blouse is pretty!

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 02

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Suwako: Hmm... White Lily or Tulips? Lily, I guess?Oh, I know! Flan-chan!<p>

Flandre: Yes?

Suwako: What flower should I put on Nue-chan's desk? White Lily or Tulips?

Flandre: Rose! I like Rose! Actually, I don't really like it that much.

Suwako: Huh... So should I go and get some Roses instead?

Flandre: I'm just kidding, OK? Let's see... Hmm~ Hmm~ I think any of them will work out just fine!

Suwako: Yeah... I think so, too. But can't you choose the one your friend likes better?

Flandre: Choose one... *tongue clicking sounds* Let's go with the Lily. And let's add a bit more to make it look livelier.

Suwako: OK. Lily it is.

Flandre: I'm gonna ask Meiling for some advice on flower arrangement tomorrow.

Suwako: Oh, right. Your gate guard is also your gardener.

Flandre: She's actually a gardener. We don't really need a gate guard.

Suwako: I see.

Flandre: Now your turn to help me.

Suwako: Huh? Oh, sure. What do you need?

Flandre: Where do you think I should place this mirror? I'm thinking of placing it infront of her bed, right on the far end of the room, so when she wakes up, she'll see how she looked like in the morning.

Suwako: Or surprise herself by thinking that someone is inside her room once she wakes up, when she's actually looking at herself in the mirror.

Flandre: Or that. So what now?

Suwako: You can place it there but please turn it a bit sideways. It's back facing the corner of the room.

Flandre: Fine with me.

Suwako: Where did she got this one? Didn't Koishi already gave her a mirror?

Flandre: It's this. This is the one Koishi gave her.

Suwako: She gave her a hanging one.

Flandre: Well, Nue-chan asked for some adjustments. She didn't like it hanging so we had it fixed and added a stand.

Suwako: I guess that's also fine.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 03

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Suwako: Whew! It seems we're done here! Anything you wanted to add?<p>

Flandre: Uu~ This pink dress is really cute!

Suwako: *chuckles* Drop it already. You're sister needs it more than you.

Flandre: Aw~! Alright then.

Suwako: Say, I just remembered that you don't have a mirror on your room. Why is that?

Flandre: Huh? Well, obviously... (walks to a mirror) I'm vampire. Which means... (waves hand infront of the mirror) No reflections.

Suwako: Oh, right. Right! I forgot!

Flandre: How could you forget?

Suwako: I'm sorry! I kept treating you like a human child that I almost forgot the three of you are youkai. Wow! Seeing you in front of that mirror and have no reflection is really freaky!

Flandre: Yeah. The very reason why I didn't put a mirror.

Suwako: But isn't it suspicious? A girl having no mirror in her room?

Flandre: I'll make up something for the lack of mirror. Something like a phobia.

Suwako: Wait. How do you fix yourself if you don't have a mirror then?

Flandre: Four of a kind. I even get to do four hairstyles at once!

Suwako: Huh... Neat!

Flandre: I know, right?

Suwako: Well, what if someone visits you in your room and ask how you fix yourself without a mirror?

Flandre: Years of practice, I guess? Or I could say I'm asking you to do it for me.

Suwako: You better teach me how to do it then.

Flandre: No problem!

Suwako: There's no problem for that right now, since we're still kind of new here. I haven't even seen you invite your new friends to visit

your room. Why is that?

Flandre: Oh, that takes time! We're still getting to know everyone here.

Suwako: You seem pretty close with Ruby.

Flandre: Yea~h, it's kinda nice hanging out with her. But... Er...

Suwako: You... Haven't used a charm spell on her, have you?

Flandre: Wha-? No! *nervous laugh* Don't be silly!

Suwako: You know, now that we're in this subject, I'm kind of suspiscious that you're very close with almost everyone in just a few days. You charmed them, didn't you?

Flandre: No! Seriously, I haven't done- Alright you got me. I used charm spells on them so they will all like me.

Suwako: ...

Flandre: What? It doesn't harm anyone. And it's easier for me to make friends.

Suwako: How many exactly did became your... 'friend'?

Flandre: There are... Uh... Probably none of them.

Suwako: *sigh* You know, your sisters are trying their hardest to make friends. Just take Nue-chan for example. Why don't you hang out

more with her? Better chances for both of you making friends.

Flandre: I, uh... I guess?

Suwako: Look, why don't you try what she's doing right now? Collecting things.

Flandre: Music?

Suwako: Not just that. Anything you like! But let's take that example. What music do you like?

Flandre: Oh! Oh! I play the piano! And the violin! And the flute!

Suwako: O~k... Any music genre?

Flandre: Classical music!

Suwako: (inhales with gritted teeth) Uh... Ye~ah. You gotta talk with Nue-chan about that.

Flandre: What do you mean?

Suwako: Not my intention to sound bad, but even though classical music are good, even great! A more modern music seems to pull most of the kids these days.

Flandre: I-

Suwako: Sorry. I know that not all of them are good. Probably something like 20? or 30 years until now? They're more into those kinds of music nowadays than something like from 80 years ago or so.

Flandre: I... um... I play the drums too.

Suwako: *dazed* I'm sorry?

Flandre: Yeah. Some time ago my sister also seem to embrace modern music like rock n' roll, she decided to make a band in the mansion. And apparently, I played the drums because she's says I'm the most energetic. S~o, uh, yeah. That's fine with me.

Suwako: Flandre Scarlet, you genius!

Flandre: *startled* Wha-? Why?

Suwako: Let's make a band!

Flandre: What?! Here? Are you serious?

Suwako: Yes! Let's make a band! We'll be famous! And we can gather some money while I gain popularity! (misunderstands for faith)

Flandre: Huh? Wait, wait! Let's discuss this a little bit further. You-

Suwako: Can't you see?! You'll have more friends that way! (already blinded by her scheme)

Flandre: Uh...

Suwako: (Grabs Flandre's arm) No time to waste! Let's go find the other two! (Runs out of the room with Flandre in tow)

Flandre: Ah! Wait! The camera~a!

Cam: ...

Koishi: Hi! I don't know how to play any instruments so I'll just probably sing. I wonder what we're gonna be singing. Hmm... Oh! I forgot. This ends right here! Bye again! For now.

*Bzzzt!

* * *

><p>Hello, hello!<p>

First of all, I would like to apologize for the late update...

My old sickness struck back... Laziness...

I should have written this by last week but...

Anywayz, update above is supposed to be longer but it needs to be trimmed...

Personal reasons... Me being lazy...

The Koishi on the last part isn't also planned...

I just ran out of ideas so... Koishi finisher... Again...

I cannot make any promise now... Sorry 'bout that...

As always... Stay safe everyone!


	9. Episode 08

Disclaimer: All Touhou Project and RWBY characters are owned by their respective owners. I own nothing of the two.

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 01

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Koishi: Hi! I don't know if you are aware of this, but we had a Christmas Special last time!<p>

Flandre: Of course they are aware of it! Now get your head back on the game.

Koishi: But I'm tired of playing chess! Have someone else play with you.

Suwako: Nah! You're both fine.

Nue: Yeah. Nothing's more exciting than watching both of you in a serious match. Like, what's the standing? 11 to nothing?

Flandre: Oh, shut up! Make your move, Koishi.

Koishi: But you always lose.

Flandre: Gah! You'll never know what will happen on the next match!

Nue: Give up already.

Flandre: Never! Or better yet, why not take her place instead?

Nue: (raises both hands) I won't say anything anymore.

Suwako: I think it's better if you heed Nue-chan's advice. If you don't stand a chance, better stand down and accept defeat for today. Then come back when you have a greater chance.

Flandre: I just can't believe she's beating me like a child!

Nue: You ARE a child compare to the three of us.

Flandre: You're pretty annoying.

Nue: Just stating the truth.

Koishi: 'Coz the truth hurts!

Suwako: Ooh! Burn!

Flandre: Hey! Where's the neutral grounds?

Suwako: Sorry. He! He! I felt the urge that someone should say it.

Flandre: (annoyed) How can you be so good at this? And I'm pretty confident about myself in this kind of game. I could even best a grand master!

Koishi: You haven't met my sister. She'd be 10 steps ahead of you before you can make your first move, and that's going easy on you.

Flandre: Oh, and why is that? She'll read my mind?

Koishi: Ping pong! Exactly!

Flandre: Yeah right! How is she able to read my- I mean, you're right. Your sister can read minds.

Koishi: What I said.

Flandre: So, you know she can read minds and you still played with her?

Koishi: Hmm... She's kinda unable to read my mind so the playing field is leveled evenly for both of us. But she's still really good at this game and she beats me fairly.

Flandre: Aaargh! I don't know what to do anymore!

Nue: Can't help you with that. You never listened anyway.

Flandre: *sigh!*

Nue: What? You never did listen!

Flandre: Alright, alright. Wanna play other games? Cards?

Nue: Nah! I'll pass today.

Suwako: Way to start a new year. Stay inside and play games.

Nue: Oh yeah! Happy Nue Year to everyone!

Koishi: Yay!

Flandre: I'm definitely just waiting for that to happen.

Suwako: Yeah you did.

Nue: Ah! Now that's a way to start a good year.

Flandre: Tell me about it.

Nue: shut up.

Flandre: *groans* I'm so bo~red!

Koishi: Hmm... Why don't we go have some fun outside?

Suwako: Yeah! Let's go!

Flandre: Koishi, no. I'll burn.

Koishi: Parasol.

Nue: Ooh, Koishi dropping bombs on Flandre. Lately, you've been doing that more often.

Koishi: Huh...

Flandre: Yeah, I've been feeling that you've been ganging on me lately.

Nue: No! That's not true at all.

Flandre: That sarcasm is very obvious.

Nue: No, really. Here let me hug you.

Flandre: No, you- Aaah! *laughs* No! Get off! I mean, go away!

Nue: *laughing* Why? I wanna hug you. Ow! Hey! Get back here you little-! I wanna love you!

Suwako: (moving quietly beside Koishi) So, I'm just wondering. Flandre apparently is very skilled in chess. I absolutely believe she could at least take a win out of eleven matches.

Koishi: Oh, no doubt about it.

suwako: So, how'd you do it.

Koishi: Remember that I could control subconsciousness?

Suwako: Yep.

Koishi: She probably 'moved' some piece out of instinct.

Suwako: She'll never let this pass.

Koishi: Definitely. But will she know about it?

Suwako: She'd definitely won't.

Flandre: Mom! Eeeep! Stop it! Mom! Nue-chan is- Oh snap! N~o!

Nue: Flandre! Get back here!

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 02

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Flandre: *sigh* So what do we have? Oh, right. We now have an exclusive room for Team FNKS!<p>

Koishi: Like a club room but much more exclusive!

Flandre: Much more exclusive than a club room. Alright, we'll go with that.

Nue: What club room? It's nothing like it. Look, we have a sofa right there. A work desk with a computer, primarily for e-mail purposes. A shelf for storing data records, all in hard drive memory because books suck.

Flandre: That was meant for you Patchy.

Nue: No team logo on the floor or walls though. I'm heavily troubled by the lack of logo in this room.

Flandre: No logo indeed.

Nue: Someone should at least put up a banner outside that says House of Phoenix.

Koishi: With Mokou-nii's picture on it. Then somebody has to make another team for Princess Kaguya.

Suwako: She meant it that way.

Flandre: Nue Wing! Suwako-reen! Koishi-puff! Furandor! See what I did there?

Suwako: Suwako-reen doesn't really describe anything.

Flandre: Same goes for Furandor. But anyway, since we're a super special elite squad, we have this exclusive club room! As per Koishi.

Koishi: Be sure to make that a-!

Flandre: AND! As Nue-chan mentioned, we receive e-mails in our computer which includes missions we can take. High-ranking missions and request are prioritized and must be resolved as soon as possible.

Koishi: Gifts and other forms of showing your appreciation, love and support to our team are also treated as high priority. So be sure to send all of your love and support for our team!

Flandre: Yeah... That was totally important. Moving on! We check our mail and see what we have today.

Suwako: We received 44 new requests. All grimm extermination request on various areas.

Flandre: Which means no work for us today either! Take note everyone, we let the kids do the easy job of exterminating grimms. I'm gonna file a complaint about this e-mail issues we're having before the end of the day.

Nue: Uh, isn't that what we signed in for? To kill grimms?

Flandre: We will ignore that comment. We only handle situations similar to the incident caused by the White Fang and Roman.

Suwako: Sadly, that will not happen.

Nue: Definitely not going to happen.

Flandre: As opposed by the majority, we will not be doing any of that. So, we go back to killing grimms. Alright, what's the request with the highest reward?

Suwako: This isn't a guild. We don't get the rewards. The academy will only provide us up to a certain amount of allowance.

Flandre: Preposterous! We're the elite of the elite! How could they not give us our reward?

Suwako: Not my plan to come here, so don't look at me.

Nue: Or me.

Koishi: Flan-chan! Look at me! I'm wiggling like a worm!

Flandre: ... Just look for a request that will benefit us.

Suwako: *sigh!* Alright, I'm on it.

Flandre: Just keep doing your job. Your doing great! Now, while waiting for Suwako-chan to-

Suwako: Alright, I got one.

Flandre: That was fast, but fine. What do we have.

Suwako: Extremely dangerous jungle grimm extermination. Near Crystal cove shore. Heavily populated by grimm especially large ones.

Flandre: That is extremely stressful. Why choose that.

Nue: Let's see... Blah blah blah... Hm~hm... Non-sense... *gasp!* Treasure!

Flandre: What?!

Suwako: It says that there's a possibility of finding a lost treasure within the jungle and whoever finds it may claim it.

Flandre: A possibility?

Suwako: It is not stated that there IS a treasure deep within the jungle. It's probably 100% hoax.

Flandre: So you're telling that we will go deep into a jungle filled with danger, and possibility of finding a treasure is 0%?

Suwako: Hmm... Yeah.

Flandre: ...

Nue: What now?

Flandre: Ok fine. We'll take it.

Koishi: Whoo! We're going to the sea!

* * *

><p>***~( )~***<p>

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

Act 03

===================================OOOoooOOOoooOOO===================================

***~( )~***

* * *

><p>Flandre: Hi! It's a nice bright moonlight night here at No Man's Jungle and the sky is so clear, you can see stars twinkling from light years away! So we've done a pretty intense battle and hacked a good number of grimms off the chart! I'm sorry that you missed all the action. It's really hard to set up the cam when you're suddenly ambushed. You should seen me as I lay waste to everything! I kicked one wolf grimm on the head and it was down on the ground and cut off it's head with my blade! And when the other one was about to tackle me, I quickly drew my gun and pointed at it's head. Zero-point range! It's head burst open and splattered all over the ground. And then I made a quick spin move on the other one, cutting it's fore legs at the same time. Then I blasted it's hind legs so it's writhing on the ground and I stabbed it's head!<p>

Nue: Look at this child getting excited over these things.

Flandre: Jealous! I'm extremely a much better hunter than you.

Nue: Oh yeah? I did pretty good myself!

Flandre: Yeah. Good job poking those grimms with your over sized dining tool.

Nue: Ha! Haven't you seen what I did to that two headed snake? I stabbed it and let it spin in the air like mom's spaghetti!

Flandre: Ooh! I remember that! That's pretty sick!

Nue: And the bears, I stabbed them in the tummy and gutted them out! Ooh! Their pained faces as they slowly died is extremely horrible!

Flandre: Their cries were horrible!

Suwako: Please keep this reading material away from your kids. Kids, don't try this at all.

Nue: Oh yeah. Where were you, mom? I haven't seen you in action back there.

Flandre: She was there. Sitting cross-legged above a rock while praying.

Nue: Praying? Praying for what?

Flandre: I dunno. But I had to save her butt a couple of times. What were you doing up there anyway, ma?

Suwako: I was praying for the deceased that they may achieve nirvana and that they may reincarnate into something better in their next life.

Flandre: You believe in karma?

Suwako: Of course not. Do I look like Buddha to you?

Nue: Then what of the deceased?

Suwako: I don't care much about the dead. They don't give me faith once they died. I let the Enma do her job in managing them dead creatures. Whatever they may be.

Nue: Okay. We better watch out for those giant birds!

Flandre: Yeah, they're pretty annoying flying around.

Nue: I told you we should have flown too. They're much manageable that way.

Flandre: No. I told you no flying allowed.

Nue: Who cares if we fly up there? Nobody's here!

Flandre: And what if there's someone here?

Nue: We'll think of something. Worst would be you making them disappear.

Flandre: Nah, situation has been handled successfully. Koishi using tree vines to trap them is very effective.

Nue: Yeah! They swoop down to get us but vines will trap them and rip off their wings.

Flandre: Yeah! Koishi you're pretty awesome out there too!

Nue: ...

Suwako: ...

Flandre: A~h, Koishi? Are you there?

Nue: She' s definitely not. 'Coz if she ever was, then she should have answered by now.

Suwako: *groans* Why now?

Flandre: KOISHI!

Nue: Koishi-chan!

Suwako: Can you take a mental note? Don't let Koishi out of your sight when you're out in the wild? That kid just suddenly disappears like that. She likes to wander around!

Flandre: Everybody make sure to check every places. And make sure to keep your eyes open for the-

Koishi: Treasure!

Suwako: Koishi!

Flandre: Where have you been?

Koishi: I found a treasure~!

Nue: Seriously?

Flandre: Koishi, have you really seen a treasure?

Koishi: It's all mine if you don't want it. (Fades then reappears as she moves away)

Suwako: Ah! Wait! You might get lost!

Flandre: Follow her!

- A few minutes of chasing later Koishi later...

Suwako: Huh... It's the sea.

Nue: Yup! This is the sea.

Flandre: You've been here before?

Nue: Yeah. I've been in a lot of places. But it's been so long since I went to the sea. It feels like this is the first time I've seen one.

Koishi: Isn't she a beauty?

Flandre: I guess. Not the treasure I'm expecting, though.

Koishi: First one to hit the water!

Nue: Night swimming!

Suwako: Ah! Don't just suddenly jump into the water. We don't have a change of clothes!

Flandre: Why would this place be highly populated by grimms?

Suwako: Greed. That theory of having a lost treasure here invites people with greedy intentions.

Flandre: Humans are greedy.

Suwako: Be sure to remember what brought us here in the first place.

Flandre: Everyone's greedy.

Suwako: There's a possibility of having envy too. People who are envy of this place, then add greed.

Nue: And hate.

Flandre: Hate?

Nue: I hate to leave this place! Let's just make this our new home and stay here! Whoo! (runs off towards the shores)

Suwako: I'll go start a fire. Why don't you go play with them?

Flandre: Nah, I'll go look for fruits and try to make a mixed fruit drink or something. I hope Sakuya's lessons are already in effect.

Suwako: Alright then. I'll go find some dried wood.

Flandre: Ok. Now where should I go? Over there I guess? Oh, bye for now everyone!

Koishi: Flan-chan! Come join us!

Flandre: In a minute! *whispers* Bye!

*Bzzt!

* * *

><p>Hi! And a happy new year to everyone!<p>

Did everyone had a great start of the year?

Because I know I did!

I've been on a vacation too...

So it took me a while to update...

Still lacking of ideas to write though...

I guess that's it...

Stay safe everyone!


End file.
